Todo lo que baja, tiene que subir…
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: El transcurso de las cosas despues de la segunda muerte de Lenore...


Hola otra vez. Hoy traigo una historia para una de mis múltiples aficiones jejeje: Lenore the cute Little dead girl. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Lenore the cute Little dead girl no me pertenece, le pertenece a Roman Dirge.

**Todo lo que baja, tiene que subir…**

En una casa abandonada, sobre una cama vacía, reposa un pequeño y solitario muñeco, que solo de cuando en cuando guía su mirada hacia la ventana para observar el vacio infinito que se pronuncia afuera de la ventana en forma de penumbra en medio de la oscuridad; observa inquieto, ansioso, sollozando, como deseando que de entre la fría niebla de la madrugada aparezca repentinamente una figura, esa pequeña figura de ropa oscura, piel blanca y rubio cabello, con una sonrisa encantadora que le extasiaba el alma de solo verla…

-¡ohh Lenore! –suspira desesperado -¿donde estás Lenore? ¿A dónde has ido mi Lenore? Te has ido y abandonaste a tu pequeño amigo, a mí, al señor Ragamuffin, me has dejado solo, abandonado en una enorme casa vacía, fría, húmeda y oscura… regresa Lenore… ya casi es la hora del té…

Nuevamente queda inerte, aparentando a un muñeco, pero no era cualquier muñeco, su nombre era Ragamuffin, el eterno vampiro, una mercenaria criatura inmortal, cuya leyenda de dolor se transformó súbitamente en una caricia de macabro e inocente amor al ser protegido por los brazos y cariños de una tierna niña muerta que lo adoptó como su juguete, para luego descubrir que estaba vivo, y entonces adoptarlo como su mejor amigo; esa pequeña muestra de cariño hacia su aterradora persona, había hacho sentir a Ragamuffin que su gélido mundo de muerte y dolor podía conservar una pequeña chispa de esperanza…

Ciertamente, todos extrañaban a Lenore, pero nadie lo hacía más que Ragamuffin, él era el único que se martirizaba a sí mismo con los recuerdos de su pequeña amiga embalsamada, alucinándola en la casa, prácticamente tocándola en sus sueños como cuando sostenía su manita, y escuchando al viento entre los tenebrosos árboles pronunciar su nombre, como llamándola, Lenore, mientras en el ambiente viajaba ese extraño pero deleitante olor a formol que despedía su embalsamado cuerpecito, era ese mismo aroma el que le permitía a Ragamuffin saber en donde estaba ella…

En otra lejana parte, muy profundo, en el abismo de los muertos, una pequeña niña asustada lloraba la pérdida de su amigo, quería volver a verlo, quería regresar a la casa en donde vivía con él, esa casa que ya era de ambos, pero ahora estaba atrapada entre putrefactos cadáveres 

y aterradores demonios que solo la ponían nerviosa y la hacían llorar, no había nadie a quien ella conociera… o eso pensaba…

-¡ustedes! –dijo Lenore señalando alegre.

-¡¡tú?! –gritaron a coro una multitud de espectros: el hada del bosque, todas sus pasadas mascotas, los gnomos, los animalitos del bosque que Lenore aplastó con su martillo, las criaturas que tenía en frascos, los hámsteres que estrujó hasta reventarlos, el mago al que ahogó, el tipo al que rebanó por la mitad, la mujer a la que le cortó la nariz… Lenore volteó hacia esta última, la señaló, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro le dijo…

-… aun tengo tú nariz…

Se hizo un breve silencio para luego escucharse un grito desgarrador proveniente de todos esos espíritus…

-¡¡AHHH!!

Con ese grito tomaron a la niña, algunos salieron a remover la tierra y retirar la tapa del féretro de Lenore, y con increíble velocidad, desobedeciendo a las leyes de la naturaleza, empujaron el espíritu de Lenore hasta introducirlo en su cuerpo y arrojarlo fuera del agujero que contenía su ataúd…

-¡¡Y NO REGRESES!! –fueron las últimas palabras de estos espíritus antes de marcharse y volver a cerrar el agujero detrás de ellos.

Lenore, con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro, y dejando escapar una lágrima, comenzó a caminar sacudiéndose la tierra…

Ragamuffin, al sentir el calor del sol matinal, desvía, como siempre, la mirada hacia la ventana, y al ver la pequeña sorpresa que traía la mañana caminando entre los árboles, sus ojos adquieren un especial brillo, una enorme sonrisa de felicidad invade su rostro, y de manera fugaz, se levanta de la cama y emprende una carrera hasta salir de la casa y abrazar a su amiguita aferrándose a ella con sus bracitos de trapo, Lenore le sonríe y corresponde al abrazo de Ragamuffin, luego de un largo rato se sueltan y se toman de la mano para emprender el regreso a casa mientras conversan:

-y ¿A dónde fuiste Lenore? Fue toda una semana.

-no lo sé, pero vi a muchos viejos amigos…

-ahh ¿y ya te sientes mejor?

-sí, mucho mejor… ¿quieres tomar el té señor Ragamuffin?

-¡seguro!

La puerta se cierra detrás de ellos y solo se escucha el último diálogo entre Lenore y Ragamuffin…

-señor Ragamuffin, ¿quieres que busquemos a un nuevo amigo para jugar a la piñata?

-será un placer Lenore…

**Fin**

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
